


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: It's Spencer's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> Susspencer wanted some smut. This was originally going to be a part of a piece of The Art of Seduction but this will work as a standalone.
> 
> Unbetaed - Sorry. All mistakes are my own.

Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

*************

The room was darkened when Aaron entered. It wasn't terribly surprising since Jack wasn't going to be home that evening but Spencer had left work well before he had and should still be awake. Stepping further into the apartment, he got ready to call out to his lover before he froze at the sight before him. 

There, kneeling in the center of their living room, was Spencer. His arms were bound behind his back with the beautiful dark blue binding scarves Aaron had bought the younger man for his birthday. Other than the butter-soft fabric, his lover was bare and Aaron couldn't help but stare at all of that delicious, milky white skin. A light sheen of sweat had broke out over Spencer's skin, giving him an odd, nearly ethereal glow in the low light of the room. His gaze continued down until it landed on Spencer's long, beautiful cock. It was hard and needy, arching away from his body and demanding some attention. 

Aaron quickly kicked off his shoes before moving his hands up to remove his tie.

"Don't," came the small command. 

Staring down into lust blown hazel eyes, he smiled. Somehow he knew exactly what Spencer wanted. Stepping forward, he slowly lowered his zipper before stopping just outside Spencer's reach. The younger man whimpered as he reached into his pants to reveal his own aching cock. 

"Do you want this?" he asked, his voice rough and husky to his own ears.

"Yes," Spencer whined. 

"Then open up, Baby."

Spencer did so eagerly. He slowly fed his prick between the open lips, just slipping in the smallest bit before pulling out again. Spencer leaned forward, trying to get more but Aaron moved away quickly.

"I give. You take." he commanded.

Spencer nodded.

Again, he pressed in, a little deeper this time, feeding Spencer barely an inch before pulling back. He did this several times, pressing in and then pulling out, teasing, torturing the younger man until he was nearly all the way inside. His hips began to feel as if they were moving of their own accord and the sounds falling from his lips were loud and obscene, matching the noises groaned around his dick. 

"Aaron" he heard whispered and he sighed, loving the sound of Spencer's voice, but it couldn't have been Spencer since his mouth was still stretched wide around his cock. Gentle fingers slowly moved up and over his skin and he jerked in this grasp, his hips jerking forward and groaning at the delicious friction. He looked down, surprised that Spencer had gotten himself untied.

He wondered for a moment how Spencer had gotten himself tied up like that in the first place but suddenly hands pulled down his pants, exposing his buttocks to the chilled night air. Hands moved him slowly rolling him until he was laying face down on the bed.

Wait? When did he get on the bed? Hands roamed over his ass, parting his cheeks, massaging the rounded globes. He felt slick drip down his crack, cold first but then warming quickly. A slick finger slid up and down, dipping beneath his cheeks. Aaron groaned loudly again. He felt the gentle huff of laughter against his ear. When did Spencer get behind him?

A shift, a move and then a stretch as Spencer pushed forward. Knees pressed down on either side of his hips and then pressure as he was stretched wide, wider and suddenly he gasped as he woke. 

"Spencer?" he asked as the realization came to him. The younger man chuckled lightly, the breath hot in his ear. 

"Finally you're awake," he said, amusement in his voice.

"What time is it?"

Spencer laughed then. "You wake up with my cock in your ass and the first thing you ask is what time it is?"

Aaron gasped when Spencer rolled his hips, sliding in a little deeper. 

"I feel like we just went to sleep."

Spencer shifted again. "It's just after midnight, which means it's my birthday and you said I could have anything I wanted for my birthday and what I want for my birthday is to fuck you into the mattress."

Aaron groaned at that. He loved it when Spencer took charge, took what he wanted in the bedroom. He didn't do it often, preferring to let Aaron have control, to take, to top. But sometimes Spencer wanted that control for himself and it was delicious. 

"And you couldn't wait until I was awake?" Aaron groaned as Spencer slowly pulled out only to press back in, a little further this time.

"Nope," he said, pulling in and out again, popping the "P" loudly. "You were making the most delicious noises. I couldn't resist."

"Did you want to move?" Aaron asked, hoping to roll over, see his lover as he took him. Spencer simply pressed down further, trapping Aaron's aching cock against the mattress.

"But I am moving, Aaron," he purred, rolling his hips and pushing in as deep as the position would allow. "Don't you like the way I'm moving? Or would you like me to move faster?" He punctuated the question with two quick thrusts in his ass. "Maybe deeper?" He pressed in, his hips flush against Aaron's cheeks.

"I mean roll over or shift or something?"

"I want you just like this," Spencer said, finding his rhythm of push and pull, sliding deep before pulling out and slamming in hard. "You know, Aaron, this is all your fault. You woke me up."

"I woke you up?" he asked, gasping harshly as his prostate was slowly battered by the increasingly frantic thrusts.

"Yeah," Spencer thrust in harder. "You were making the most delicious noises. Moaning and whimpering. What were you dreaming about, Aaron? Were you dreaming about me fucking you or were you fucking me? Taking my ass or my mouth?"

Aaron only groaned, his hips arching up as far as he could with the body pinning him down until Spencer thrust in harshly, skewering him to the mattress with his dick. "What were you dreaming about, Aaron? Tell me."

Aaron gasped, tried to answer but found his breath stolen away from him. "I know," Spencer whispered. "You were thinking about that birthday present you bought me, weren't you? You thought I didn't know but I know Aaron. I know that you want to tie me up and use me. That's it, isn't it?" When Aaron didn't answer, he trust in harder. "Isn't it?!"

"Yes," Aaron groaned, loud and long, his cock trapped between his belly and the mattress. He was so hard he was sure he would burst at any moment. The thought of it, the memory of the dream, the feeling of his lover inside him was all too much. He was on the edge, so close he ached with the need of it. 

"But it's my birthday and you said I could have anything I wanted. Maybe I want to take those lovely ties and put your arms behind your back, make it so you can't move, keep you completely at my mercy, just like you are now. Have my way with you. Do you want that, Aaron? Tell me."

"Yes," he answered again. "God yes, Spencer. I love it when you're like this. Take me, fucking Christ. Take me."

And he did. Spencer let loose, thrusting wildly, grunting and groaning with the effort. Aaron groaned, hanging on to the bedsheets, hunting for some sort of purchase against the assault. 

"Spence," he groaned, panting wildly. "Please, Baby."

He knew that Spencer loved it when he called him that. One hand disengaged from his hips before sneaking under him, cupping beneath where his cock had been rubbing painfully against the sheet. The hint of slick still on his hand sent Aaron over the edge and he shouted loudly as his orgasm slammed through him, seizing up his entire body with the intensity of it.

"Yes!" Spencer crowed above him. "Fuck - Aaron!" His hips started and stuttered before Spencer froze, pressing his cock as deep as he could go. Aaron sighed, feeling his lover pulse and swell inside him. Spencer had collapsed on top of Aaron's back, not even bothering to brace himself over the still panting form. The younger man slowly lifted his head to place sloppy, open mouthed kisses all over the sweaty, strong shoulders beneath his cheek. "Was I right about my present?"

Aaron chuckled. "Maybe," he said cryptically, knowing that Spencer already knew he was right. Somehow, he always knew what Aaron had bought him. 

"Mmmm," Spencer hummed, dragged his teeth down Aaron's neck from hairline to the base of his spine. "I think I need to try them out on you before you get to use them on me. Only seems fair since it's my birthday."

"Can I get a nap first?" Aaron asked, yawning widely. "Someone woke me up out of a beautiful dream."

Spencer chuckled. "You loved it and you know it." But still, he shifted, rolling them both to their sides so he could stay tucked inside where he wanted to be. 

"Yeah, I did," Aaron admitted. "But you're going to make me regret giving you free reign today, aren't you?"

"Oh, Aaron. You'll love being at my mercy. I bet you'll be looking for ways to give yourself to me after all this." 

"Happy birthday, Spencer," he whispered as sleep began to take him again. He hardly felt the smile against the back of his neck.

"Oh yes. Happy birthday to me."

**END**


End file.
